federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - September, 2400
This page chronicles posts #12681-12800 and spans the time of September 1st to September 30th of the year 2400. *FP - August, 2400 *FP - October, 2400 Earth Plots First Week Knowing that she is going to have to go back to Betazed, O’TES says her goodbyes to NRR’BT MADDIX, telling him that if he was willing to hunt something for her maybe in the future they could be intimate. TOBIAS AL-KHALID decides that he needs to apologize to CORD DAVENPORT about beating him up and seeks him out. Cord accepts and tells Toby that no parent is better than a bad one. Before NRR’BT is to head out on the Valiant, SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE and him get together and she confesses that she was behind the meeting with him and O’tes. MAJA AL-KHALID calls MYLEE MAWIZIKI-UNA with the news that Johara had her baby early and MYLEE AL-KHALID was born (September 05, 2340). LALI GREENWOOD is at the center in Brazil when she talks to MERIK EVEK about his projects and is shocked to learn that the males may pass on significant issues to their children. Second Week Wishing to have some comfort, JASMINE DORR seeks out TOBIAS AL-KHALID and confesses her worries to him. She explains she is worried she is going to be alone and this baby will only hinder her from finding a good man. LALI GREENWOOD continues to have issues with what Merik confessed to her and hasn’t been intimate with CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD. He finally questions her about it and she admits she is worried about her kids being infertile like him - that is until he explains it wasn’t a genetic issue. Cardassia Plots First Week On his active patrol, TOREL DAMAR sees a peeping tom outside the window of new character NESHA TAKIL and tackles him down before he is arrested. Torel and Nesha flirt and make a date for later. For their birthdays, BRY VENIK and ANI VENIK surprise each other, Bry with perfume and Ani with a new paint job to his bike (and a sexy coupon); but Ani quickly gets jealous of the idea of Bry associating with Sita Indus. BENIO SAREX goes to Lakat where his family is living and is placed into an awkward situation when MAYANA SAREX let it slip to his mother, BENTIN SAREX, TALIA SAREX, YANNA SAREX and KABI SAREX about him buying someone a hair comb. Second Week Meeting for coffee again, MAYANA SAREX and BENIO SAREX talk about her decisions to marry Noah and her relationship with him. Vocalizing all of the boys issues, she realizes that maybe something more serious isn’t a good idea. TOREL DAMAR is out on his first date with NESHA TAKIL when things get wild pretty fast. Bringing home with him to his place a girl named Nora, they have a threesome. CELAR BERN catches up with KALISA KUSSEK at her place and talk about the gala they attended. She explains that Kegen was rude to her which upsets Celar. Third Week Finally having snapped, KEGEN DAMAR is totally drunk and confronts AFON MAKLA at the conservatory with a rifle. He doesn’t get her to back down, however and TOREL DAMAR comes in to save the day - knocking Kegen out before covering for Afon. TOREL brings an unconscious Kegen to the Bern residence, where he catches up with CELAR BERN and tells him about what happens (though only selectively). KEGEN soon wakes up, but he has been soured to everything and gets into a fight with CELAR. Celar doesn’t want to take it and kicks his ex-friend out. In the morning, KEGEN wakes up in the hospital after passing out in an alley. NATIME DAMAR is there to visit with him and they make the decision to sell the dowry house and will be moving out. BRY VENIK gives SITA INDUS another ride, this time talking more about her desires. He encourages her to be the person she wants to be and stop caring what other people think. CELAR, still upset about the whole Kegen situation is acting off and LANA BERN notices. She confronts him then attempts to cheer him up when she finds out what is wrong. Fourth Week Having come to some conclusions, MAYANA SAREX decides that she cannot marry NOAH ALMIN. She explains this to him, mainly because of his species more than his jaded past, but also expresses that she wants to continue to be with him. SITA INDUS has made up her mind and knows that she wants to have sex with DARIN VENIK. She dresses up sexy and flirts with him, going home with her long time crush and losing her virginity. ANI DAMAR and BRY VENIK go out to an expo and decide to get their privates pierced as a vow to each other, both going through with it. In the morning, DARIN and SITA talk about them and settle on being friends wit benefits because he isn’t ready to commit. Bajor Plots First Week Wanting to surprise SILAS PANAGIOTAKIS, LAUREN UNA has some fun during the first week of school by going to his class and then back to his office where they have an intimate encounter. CORD is now on Bajor for his assignments and gets together with JACOB K’RRA who shows him around some bars. There Cord meets LAUREN and decides to have some fun with her, going to a restaurant and then back to Luke/Valencia’s place. There, they have sex and CORD stays the night, only to run into LUKE UNA in them morning and have an awkward conversation. Second Week Wishing to talk about Lauren, LUKE UNA seeks out SILAS PANAGIOTAKIS and talks to him about Lauren’s involvement with Cord Davenport. Silas is surprised but knows he and Lauren aren’t a couple. SILAS and LAUREN UNA have a chat about Cord and she explains that it isn’t anything serious. She is happy he is understanding and makes sure they’re going to be friends for a long time. N’LANI DHAJA is approached by some strange Romulan officers who petition her to come back to Romulus with them. She is hesitant and KITAAN DHOW steps in to help her out. USS Valiant Plots First Week Setting out to try the FTL Drives that have been installed, PATRICK REESE and KENNEDY FROBISHER lead the mission while INDIRA FROBISHER helps in engineering. Once everything is in place, they do the test run and end up in deep Gamma Quadrant space, but the FTL has burned out, leaving them 18 months from home. They are greeted by Dominion Ships led by the Vorta WEYOUN who offers his assistance. Calling a meeting about the situation, KENNEDY suggests to REESE that the Captain shouldn’t be in command, but worried about the Dominion, Reese does not relinquish the control. There is a meeting called with REESE, KENNEDY, INDIRA, NRR’BT, KELVIN DAVENPORT and the newly appointed counsellor CARLYLE SORENSEN who was only supposed to be Pipers understudy but the man was too sick to make the simulation. Reese removes Maddix and Davenport from the manifest and gives them orders to hide in the ship for an emergency. A few days later, WEYOUN contacts REESE and FROBISHER explaining to them that they believe the Federation is in violation of the peace treaty and need to board the ship or will use thalaron radation. Having no other choice, Reese lowers the shields. KELVIN and NRR’BT talk about what is coming before they get the word they’re being boarded. Second Week Still under Dominion Occupation, KENNEDY FROBISHER offers himself up for questioning first when WEYOUN wants to speak with INDIRA FROBISHER about the ships engineering. KENNEDY is interrogated only to be left alone then rescued by KELVIN DAVENPORT who is one of the few Cadets hiding on the ship. EMILY ALDAN is next to be questioned and WEYOUN threatens her with going out of the airlock. She is nervous and offers what she can in order to save her life. EMILY is then rescued by KENNEDY and KELVIN who then split up to meet at another time. KENNEDY and EMILY hide in an escape pod but are shocked when they are deployed by the Dominion when they realize people are sneaking away. INDIRA is finally approached by WEYOUN who tells her that Kennedy is dead. She doesn’t believe him and continues to refuse any information. NRR’BT MADDIX and KELVIN are worried when Kennedy doesn’t show up at the rendezvous and decide to just break PATRICK REESE out of the brig - something they are able to do because of Caitian skills. CHLOE PANAGIOTAKIS and ZAINA NESRIN are being held in Ten Forward with the other Cadets and talk about their options when Chloe senses that Reese has been freed. KENNEDY puts out a distress signal in the escape pod only to get picked up by the Kreton’s. Putting a plan into action, REESE, NRR’BT and KELVIN are able to set up a trap and take out the Jem’Hadar in Ten Forward before WEYOUN backs off knowing they have Kennedy and Emily. The ship is finally returned to the Valiant crew. KENNEDY and EMILY arrive to Talowla Prime only to realize that the Kreton’s are allies with the Dominion and they are now prisoners in a mining facility. Third Week Saddened by the death of her husband, INDIRA FROBISHER has taken to putting herself into light trances to stop the pain. CARLYLE SORENSEN as the new counsellor goes to give her some advice, telling her about his crutch with drugs. Fourth Week Worried about the Captain, CARLYLE SORENSEN seeks out PATRICK REESE and orders him to have at least one hour of holodeck time a day to release his emotions. The Captain fights it at first but eventually gives in. Dominion Plots Third Week Working in the mines for the Dominion, KENNEDY FROBISHER and EMILY ALDAN suffer from mild radiation poisoning. They are skinny and tired with little food between them but manage to work things out to boost morale. Mirror Universe Plots Second Week A look into the Emissary’s crazy Dr. mGABBY DAXIL when he looks after mZETERI INDUS. She tries to win him over with her sex appeal in order to escape the palace. #09 September, 2400 #09 September, 2400 #09 September, 2400